Lying Truths
by Kouki
Summary: Everyone thinks that Harry’s parents are dead. Everyone thinks Harry is the last Potter alive… but what if he isn’t. its kind all the genre so... fullsummary inside, pairing displayed as they come, HBP hasn't happened in this!


**_Takes place after fifth book._**

**Disclaimer**: Many ideas in this story do NOT belong to me. When they come along in the story I will tell you but for now you just have to guess. At the moment I can't remember who it belongs to, but ya...

**Summary:** Everyone thinks that Harry's parents are dead. Everyone thinks Harry is the last Potter alive... but what if he isn't. What if his parents took one final precaution... that no one knew about, not even Dumbledore... One final step, making sure at least one of them stayed alive...one of Harry's parents...

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Chapter 1

_What if everything you thought you knew wasn't real?_

_That everything was all just a lie, a silly game of pretend or make-believe? _

_Everyone you knew wasn't who they claimed to be? _

_That you really didn't have to be all alone... but people were just holding back, afraid...of being rejected...of being punished...of being shunned..._

..._of letting secrets slip..._

_Secrets that were never meant to be kept..._

..._Because they were never meant to take place..._

__

Remus sighed, sitting down at his desk, his hands covering his face. His graying locks fell gracefully in front of his hands, shading his eyes. Slowly he glanced between his fingers toward a paper lying to the side of his desk. Bringing his hands away from his face, he closed his eyes, taking in a slow deep breath. He held it for a few seconds before exhaling, and, unconsciously, he ran a hand through his hair. He, opening his eyes, graced the ceiling with his gaze, which, then, turned back towards the occupants upon his desk.

He stared fixedly at the paper before him, his gaze burning into it, looking intent on defying its presence. Closing his eyes, and, pausing, he reopened them, his decision made.

Reaching for the letter, he gazed down at the seal that was sketched elegantly upon its envelope. He ran his fore-finger under the flap, folding it upward, and taking out two letters enclosed within it. One had the seal he knew very well. The Hogwarts seal.

He set the other letter aside and turned his attention towards the former. Taking the Hogwarts letter in his hands, he, opening the envelope, pulled out its contents.

The single note read:

**Dear Former Professor Remus J. Lupin,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you are accepted to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for yet another year of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.**

**We know that you have had complications three years prior, but are hopeful you would still attend, and are willing to partake in pre-semester meeting that is to be held one week before school, 25 August, at 10 A.M.**

**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

Setting the request down, he turned to the other occupant of the envelope. As he picked the latter up he side glanced at the address, and noticed there was none. Sighing tiredly, he proceeded to open the letter.

Scanning his eyes over the text, he started to set the letter aside as nothing, only to do a double take. His eyes widened slightly, and his brow began to sweat.

Rereading the manuscript aloud he fell back in his chair in disbelief.

**Dear Remus Lupin,**

**I find that I can no longer keep this to myself and must at least let you know I know the truth. However risky this situation may put yourself in, I feel obliged to ask you, and only you, to oversee and teach young Harry Potter the art of occlumency, which you yourself seem to be very skilled in. I ask you this not as a request, but as a duty for the Order.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

_**Hogwarts Headmaster**_

Hands shaking he let the paper fall to the ground. His face went white as realization struck.

...

... James Potter had been found out ...

... 

... And was giving the last person that needed to know, the best chance to find out ... 

* * *

dun dun DUUUUUN!!! 

how was that?? let me kno!! R&R

sorry it was so short but i only wanted to give you a taste. now... if anyone actually likes this i dont know how long it will be between updates... so ya... just warning ya.


End file.
